Lonely
by ThroughTheAshes
Summary: "Is the only reason you're holding me tonight, coz we're scared to be lonely?"


Unbeta'd

Inspired by Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa - Scared to Be Lonely

* * *

He'd snuck into her room again. Like he does most nights, only this time it was different. She took one look at his face and his walls crumbled. He slid down the wall as she rushed over to him. Kneeling down she pulled him towards her. He didn't cry. No. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, burying his face in her neck and breathed her in.

She pushed his beanie off and ran her hands through his hair, trying to get him to talk, to do anything. Nothing. He was just silent. She knew it was to do with his father, FP. The way that he showed up at the station this afternoon after he was released.

Betty hadn't known what to do. She'd stood by Archie watching as the boy she'd come to care about spoke to his dad. She watched as a multitude of emotions crossed over his face. From anger to pain. She wanted to comfort him, tell him that it was all going to be alright. When his dad left after telling Jug that he needed a few months to sort himself out she rushed towards him.

They left then. He just wanted to get away and she didn't blame him. They walked back to Archie's. Silence hung around them. She couldn't find words. He smiled at her, not his usual smile, squeezed her hand and said he'd see her later. She nodded and watched as her beanie headed boy walked up into the Andrew's residence.

That's how they had ended up like there were now.

She'd managed to get him to move from the floor. She'd pulled his jacket off of him and his flannel shirt. He'd toed his boots up and slid under the covers as she invited him into her bed.

They hadn't had a proper conversation about what they were yet but she knew he needed her. She lay there on her side, staring at him brushing a hand over his features. His brow was furrowed. His eyes dancing around her face watching her. He catches her hand and pulls it between them, lacing their fingers together. She watches as he takes a shaky breath.

"Are you OK?" She asks quietly. It's a stupid question she knows but one of them needs to break the silence.

"Yeah." He licks his lips but continues to stare at their joined hands.

"Juggie-"

"I will be." He cuts her off, "I just needed to see you."

She smiles at this. It's a small smile, "You know I'm here for you."

"Yeah." He sighs and rolls onto his back, "Archie just, he keeps asking questions. I didn't want to answer them. Told him I was going for a walk."

Her eyebrows raise at this. He didn't want to tell Archie that he was only in the house opposite?

"Him and his dad. They're great I just wanted quiet, you know?" He turns his head to look at her, "I just wanted to see you. I needed to." He repeated his earlier statement.

"You, you ground me you know." He says, "You know what to say and when to say it." His eyes dance across her face and he smirks slightly, "I just, I just needed to see you."

She doesn't press him. Just watches as he closes his eyes and sinks back into her pillows. She watches him for a couple more minutes before his breathing evens out. She slips out of her bed, grabs a change of clothes and heads to the bathroom. By the time she comes back out he's turned onto his side and is facing where she was laying.

Smiling softly she pads over to her window. Just as she goes to put it down she notices Archie looking at her. He nods to something and it takes her a moment to realise he probably means his phone. She reaches over to her desk and grabs hers, casting a look at her bed.

Is he with you?

Yeah. She replies, He's OK, he's sleeping.

She watches him nod and smile over at her. She returns the smile before shutting her window. Turning to look at Jughead she sighs. She knows why he came here. He didn't want to feel alone. Neither of them do and when they're together they feel anything but.

Slipping into bed besides Jughead she feels his arms wrap around her waist and pull her against his chest. She doesn't protest. They both need this, him more so than her.

"Is the only reason you're holding me tonight, coz we're scared to be lonely?"


End file.
